


A Pirate's Life For Claire

by averageclawenfangirl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, I don't know if you could call it fluff but hey, Kinda Fluffy, Major Clawen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageclawenfangirl/pseuds/averageclawenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-incident, pre-date. When Owen decides, for once, to do more than just admire Claire from a distance, he finds something that intrigues him greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Claire

It was a well known fact that Jurassic World housed thousands of visitors daily, so excuse the many members of staff if they wanted to escape the crowds for a while. Even though the Main Street and the rest of the resort was home to many, many restaurants; Masrani Corporate had been considerate enough to create a spacious, luxurious restaurant and accompanying break area located under the control room for its hundreds of employees. And this was where Owen Grady found himself on a Monday morning. 

Usually, he mostly kept to himself on the island. The velociraptor compound wasn't too far from his bungalow; and he only came into the main resort for groceries and - rarely - to hand in progress reports. Having come from the navy and witnessed many a war zone, he wasn't too comfortable surrounded by the thousands of people milling around at one time. Humans were an overrated species, and he'd trade the noise of overexcited families for the screeches of his hungry raptors any day of the week. As it was, Barry had needed to come to the control room and its surrounding offices to sort out a pay discrepancy, and Owen had needed to gather some essentials. Beer and meat - he lived for the more simple things in life. Barry had been gone for a good hour now; so Owen had relented and gotten himself a coffee, sitting amongst many of his co-workers in the expansive canteen hall. 

His eyes were drawn to her as soon as she entered the room. He couldn't help himself, and he'd admitted to his conscience a long time ago that he nurtured more than a crush on Claire Dearing, the Senior Assets Manager. Dressed today in a pristine white pantsuit, complete with a lilac blouse; it clung to her figure as though she's been poured into it. The cut of the jacket sat just above her behind, and Owen would be lying if he said he didn't admire the incredible curve of said backside. Her auburn hair swung the same way it always did, complementing her alabaster skin no end. She was dressed to kill. Admiring Claire from a distance was a hobby Owen was rather passionate about, and today he decided to take it a step further.

He drained his coffee and made haste towards the hi-tech kitchen area, where Claire was preparing her own and talking a thousand miles a minute into the phone wedged between her cheek and her shoulder. He leant a forearm on the countertop beside her and waited for her to notice his presence. She stretched up high to reach a mug, still not tall enough in those ridiculous nude heels of hers. Which were not an item of apparel that turned Owen on. Definitely not. "What do you mean, she's eaten the sibling?! Are you serious? I specifically instructed they were to be kept apart until we could observe how their behaviour was developing!" The lilac silk travelled up her toned midriff, and a jewel in her navel immediately came to Owen's attention.

Claire Dearing had her belly button pierced. And the best thing about it - her chosen piece of jewellery was a skull and crossbones. Owen suppressed a chuckle as Claire sighed heavily and ended her call, stirring milk into the mug. "Good morning, Mr Grady. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Is there any chance you've handed in the report I asked you for a week ago?" She tilted her head to the side, sarcasm lacing her speech like poison. "I didn't know you were into treasure hunting, Claire" Owen proposed, raising his eyebrows and smirking heartily. That knocked the wind right out of her sails (no pun intended). It took her a moment, but she eventually rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed glare. "I was 21. And drunk. I've never thought to change it since. Will that be all?" She stuck her chin out and avoided his eye contact. "I think it's kinda hot. Totally not corporate-like at all.. Makes me wonder if there's two sides to ya. Would the wilder side of Ms Dearing care to accompany me on a date sometime?" Holy fuck, he couldn't believe he'd said it. Her admission about her younger days had made him bold.

Claire didn't meet his gaze, looking still at down at her coffee cup. "I.. Don't know if that would be appropriate, Mr Grady." "For the last time, call me Owen," he enthused heavily on his name, "and nobody would have to know. You could come to my bungalow and I'll cook you something. Doesn't Pirate Claire ever wanna break the rules? Just for a little while?" He had to refrain from winking at her. Baby steps, Grady, he told himself. You've got this far. Don't push her buttons.. Yet. She quickly glanced about the area they were stood, clearly checking for eavesdropping colleagues inquisitive as to why the raptor trainer and the manager of the whole damn park were conversing in such close, informal quarters. Once she was satisfied, she smiled at him shyly. "I'll call the phone in your office tomorrow, and we can discuss it then, Mr Grady." She sauntered off in the direction of the control room, and Owen felt so shell shocked as he stared after her that he even forgot to correct the use of his surname.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic on AO3, please be nice! Or not nice.. I don't mind criticism either. I just love these two and the scenarios stories just come spilling out!


End file.
